


Unspoken

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nevactacus, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Nevada knows he’s safe with Caractacus.
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Nevactacus





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevadatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevadatrash/gifts).



Caractacus pushed himself forward and rolled, flopping onto his back beside Nevada with a sigh. Nevada was still breathing heavily, and his softened cock was glistening in the light of the lamp. Both men were sweaty, but one of them still had an erection.

Caractacus knew that Nevada was looking at him, but he needed to catch his breath before he could think about finishing himself off. He swiped absently at his mouth with the back of a wrist and closed his eyes.

“You forget something?”

“I’ll get to it,” Caractacus said without opening his eyes.

Nevada snorted in amusement. “Tired, huh?” he asked, jabbing a teasing elbow into Caractacus’s ribs.

“Mm. I just need a minute.”

“You did work hard,” Nevada allowed. He ran the backs of his knuckles over the other man’s stomach. “You always do,” he said after a moment, leaning over to press a kiss to Caractacus’s shoulder.

Caractacus cracked an eye to peer at him. “Compliments?”

“It’s true,” Nevada answered with only a hint of a scowl.

Caractacus grinned. “It’s not work if you enjoy it.”

Nevada rolled his eyes and didn’t answer, but he slid his hand up the other man’s chest and thumbed at his nipple. Caractacus hummed quietly and shifted closer so he was pressed up against Nevada’s side. He started to reach for himself but Nevada pushed his hand aside. Caractacus settled his arm back to the bed and watched Nevada from beneath heavy lids.

“You look good like this,” Nevada said, running his gaze over Caractacus’s body.

Caractacus opened his mouth to make a joke about Nevada being overly-sentimental after a blowjob—two compliments in a row?—but he noted the way Nevada was avoiding his eyes and decided not to say anything that might make him uncomfortable. “Thank you,” he said instead, and Nevada’s gaze flicked up to his for only a moment before slipping away.

His lips curved into a small smile, though, and he pushed himself up onto an elbow and kissed Caractacus’s collarbone. “You always look good,” he murmured, kissing his way up to the other man’s neck.

Caractacus kept his silence, unsure what had made Nevada so affectionate. He tipped his chin when Nevada sucked at the curve of his neck, but he resisted the impulse to squirm. His neglected erection was throbbing dully in time with his heart, begging for attention, but Caractacus was willing to see what Nevada had planned.

“You always do what I want,” Nevada said. He kissed Caractacus’s breastbone; he was leaned partway over Caractacus now, pressed against his side and pinning his arm to the bed. “How come?”

Caractacus hesitated. Nevada’s lips were lingering against his skin, unmoving. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

“See? Always what I want,” Nevada muttered. He closed his mouth around Caractacus’s nipple, massaging it with his tongue until Caractacus moaned softly and shifted his legs. If Nevada wanted him to, Caractacus was pretty sure he could come with no other stimulation.

Nevada had something else in mind, though, and Caractacus watched the other man push himself up and over Caractacus’s body, pinning his legs to the bed. Nevada didn’t look at Caractacus’s face, but kissed over his chest and down to his navel. He sucked gently at the pale skin of Caractacus’s belly, settling his hands at Caractacus’s hips as though to hold him still even though Caractacus wasn’t moving.

Caractacus could feel Nevada’s hesitance and wanted to reassure him, wanted to tell him that whatever Nevada was considering wasn’t necessary, but the truth was he wanted to see how far Nevada was going to go. Caractacus wanted to feel his mouth and, more importantly, wanted to know that Nevada cared enough— _trusted him_ enough—to voluntarily make himself vulnerable.

Nevada shifted a bit, his fingertips sliding against Caractacus’s skin as he seemed to brace himself. He ducked his head and pressed his lips to the side of Caractacus’s erection before hesitating again. At the first tentative flick of Nevada’s tongue against his hot skin, Caractacus’s cock twitched and dribbled precum.

Nevada ran his tongue up Caractacus’s length, pausing for only a moment before closing his lips around his leaking crown. Caractacus let out a breath and closed his eyes, trying to keep himself still. Nevada’s mouth tightened, sucking tentatively, tasting.

Caractacus dug his fingers into the sheet and flexed his toes. He was breathing shallowly, but his breath caught and held when Nevada slowly took more of Caractacus’s length into his mouth. Caractacus lifted a hand and slipped his fingers into Nevada’s hair before he could think about what he was doing.

Nevada froze, his whole body tensing.

“Sorry,” Caractacus said, immediately pulling his hand back. His voice was strained as he struggled to control himself. “I’m sorry.” Nevada swallowed with his mouth still around Caractacus’s cock. It was a nervous reflex, not a strategic move, but Caractacus’s erection offered up another pulse of precum in response. “Nevada, I can’t—” His words were lost in a gasp as Nevada moved his head and swallowed again, more deliberately.

Nevada reached up and took hold of Caractacus’s wrist, pulling his hand until his fingers were touching Nevada’s hair. Caractacus looked down; the sight of Nevada, his mouth wrapped around Caractacus’s cock, was too much for Caractacus’s self-control. He threaded his fingers into Nevada’s hair, trying to keep his touch light and undemanding as his body screamed at him to thrust against the other man’s face.

Nevada’s eyes slid up to meet Caractacus’s, and Caractacus’s breath hitched in his throat. Nevada pushed Caractacus’s hand more firmly against his head before bracing both of his own hands beside Caractacus’s hips on the bed. He loosened the grip of his mouth and shifted his weight a bit to give Caractacus’s legs more freedom.

The permission was unspoken but obvious.

Caractacus pressed his fingers against Nevada’s scalp experimentally and Nevada drew a deep breath through his nose, clearly preparing himself. Caractacus flexed his hips, slowly pushing himself to the back of Nevada’s throat. He could feel Nevada struggling against his gag reflex, but Caractacus had no intention of pushing any further. He let his hips sink back against the bed and waited until Nevada had drawn another breath before repeating the motion, slowly filling Nevada’s mouth before withdrawing.

The third time, Nevada’s body had relaxed significantly. He tightened his lips, sucking Caractacus’s length as Caractacus withdrew, and Caractacus’s body shivered under the stress of holding back. The pressure had become nearly unbearable, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to take much more. He grabbed Nevada’s wrist with his free hand and drew it up until Nevada’s palm was splayed high over Caractacus’s ribs, and Nevada fingered Caractacus’s nipple without hesitation.

Caractacus let out a breathy moan and moved his hips, digging a heel into the bed and fucking Nevada’s mouth—harder and faster but shallowly—until he couldn’t hold back any longer. He let go of Nevada’s hair and fumbled frantically for his hand instead, needing something safer to hold onto.

“I’m gonna come,” he gasped, dropping his hips to the mattress.

Nevada twined his fingers between Caractacus’s, continuing to tease one hard nipple with his other hand, and pushed his head down to take Caractacus’s erection to the back of his throat again.

“Nevada— _coming, coming, coming,_ ” Caractacus chanted in a breathless warning, his back arching off the bed as his orgasm tore through him. Nevada moved with him, swallowing as Caractacus spilled himself in the other man’s mouth.

Caractacus’s body trembled as he sank heavily into the bed. Nevada held both of Caractacus’s hands and pinned them to the bed as he pushed himself up to straddle his hips. Caractacus looked up at him, breathing heavily.

“Thought you’d taste sweeter,” Nevada said after a few moments, and Caractacus laughed weakly. Nevada’s smirk softened into a smile as he searched the other man’s face. “Not so bad, though. Could get used to it.”

Caractacus tried to lift his head but dropped it back to the pillow with a sigh. “Please may I have a kiss,” he said.

Nevada chuckled and leaned down, hovering with his lips just above Caractacus’s. “That what you want? A kiss?”

“Mmhm,” Caractacus answered, tipping his chin up, and Nevada brushed his lips over the other man’s. Caractacus hummed happily.

“What else you want?” Nevada asked quietly, searching the other man’s face.

“Mmm…sleep?”

Nevada smiled and let go of Caractacus’s hands, shifting himself down onto his side. He reached up and turned off the lamp. Caractacus rolled toward him, stealing another quick kiss before snuggling against Nevada’s chest. “You don’t gotta hold back,” Nevada murmured with his lips near Caractacus’s sweaty hair. “Next time.”

“Thanks for trusting me,” Caractacus mumbled sleepily.

“ _Chiflado_?”

“Hmm?”

Nevada was silent as he ran a hand over Caractacus’s back.

“Yeah,” Caractacus said, “me, too.” He burrowed closer when Nevada kissed his head.

“Have good dreams,” Nevada whispered as Caractacus drifted into sleep.

  
  
  
  



End file.
